


i'm not lying, i know you want it

by eunhathighs (gahye0nie)



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahye0nie/pseuds/eunhathighs
Summary: Sorn takes Seunghee out to a restaurant to eat, but Seunghee has other ideas.
Relationships: Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn/Oh Seunghee
Kudos: 7





	i'm not lying, i know you want it

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote like 80% of in the beginning of No era, I posted it here but I deleted it for some reason, so I proofread it and now I'm reposting it, so if the hair colors don't match or we're talking abt comebacks that's why.

Seunghee was a stunner, and she knew it.

She’d cut her hair for this comeback, tostled over her shoulders, a dark reddish brown. With her dark eyes and full, womanly curves, Seunghee was the epitome of mature beauty. And while she didn’t want to admit it, she knew she was beautiful. Maybe her modesty came with age, she thought.   
But her confident side really, truly came out around none other than Sorn, especially when she was willing to do something quite risky. Something a little naughty, in fact.   
The two had gone to a very nice restaurant to celebrate their comeback, gotten a reservation and everything. It was far more extravagant than the tteokbokki shops they would attend with the other members. There was another reason for this, though. It also happened to be their anniversary, so Sorn, of course, wanted to treat her. She was absolutely ecstatic about it, and she sat down eagerly with her menu in hand.   
But it was only a matter of minutes before Seunghee began revealing what she had in her hand for that night.

“So, see anything you like?” Sorn asked casually.

"I'm looking at it right now," Seunghee replied, a devilish smirk on her lips as she stared down the other woman from across the table. Sorn paused for a moment and looked up, noticing her girlfriend's stare. She chuckled softly, glancing around the restaurant, almost out of impulse, to see if anyone was watching. She didn't know why, but she felt eyes on her. 

Although it might have been merely the intensity of Seunghee's gaze. It felt playful at first, but it was starting to be...a little excessive for just a joke. Sorn crossed one leg over another, looking back over the menu.

"No but jokes aside…"

"I'm not."

Sorn jolted when she felt a soft hand on her thigh. Seunghee's hand rubbed up and down, her fingertips meeting the hem of her dress. She met eyes again with Seunghee, and the older woman’s eyes glinted like a cat’s, smirking again when she felt Sorn shiver under her palm. 

Sorn's cheeks heated up, clearing her throat into a balled fist. “S-Seunghee, c-can you please…”

“Can I what?” she mused.

She moved her hand further still, pushing Sorn’s dress up more, a few inches from brushing against the hem of her underwear, lacy and black. Sorn could practically feel sweat dripping down her face, her blush prickling in expectation that Seunghee might go further.   
“We’re in a restaurant…”

Seunghee's facial expression went neutral. "Does that mean you'd like me to stop?"

Sorn licked her lips. The more sensible part of her brain was screaming yes, at the possibility of getting caught, but,  _ god _ , were Seunghee's fingers making a good argument for no.

"N-no."

Seunghee pouted, fake sympathy drizzled over her voice like honey. “Awww, is Miss Kim Sorn getting turned on?"   
Sorn grumbled, gripping the menu, Seunghee’s fingertips brushing against her clothed cunt. “It’s kind of hard  _ not _ to…”

“Desperate, aren’t you? You've been holed up in your studio for too long.” Seunghee sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Sorn bit back a moan.    
Seunghee leaned forward, her ass in that short tight black dress perking up. Sorn gulped, her eyes moving down the older woman’s body, purposely avoiding her sharp eyes. Her lips were close to her ear, breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.    
“I can feel you gushing down there. It’s really kind of pathetic.”    
She glanced downward when she said this, and Sorn’s blush spread to the tips of her ears. The sheer vitriol in Seunghee’s voice when she said the word “pathetic”  _ really  _ didn’t help her keep her composure.   
She took a quick sip of the water the waiter put out, clearing her throat again.

Seunghee sat back, looking down at her lap. “You know, these tablecloths are pretty long, we’re far away from everyone else, and this place isn’t too busy. If anyone asks I could just say you went to the bathroom...”   
“What are you talking about?” Sorn asked, taking another drink.   
“You could eat me out...under the table,” she whispered, a coy chuckle escaping her lips.   
Sorn’s eyes widened and she dribbled water on the tablecloth, coughing as some of the water entered her lungs, barely able to process what Seunghee just said. “I’m gonna  _ what _ now??”   
She pressed a finger up to Sorn’s lips, Sorn freezing as she met Seunghee’s gaze. She couldn’t avoid it this time.

“So you’ll do it?”

Sorn opened her mouth, but no words came out. “I-I….um…”

Seunghee cocked her head. “What was that?”

“Y-y-yes…”

Seunghee smiled in satisfaction.

Sorn rolled her eyes and wordlessly got under the tablecloth, the sight of Seunghee’s crossed legs in that dress making her nervous. Seunghee looked down to see Sorn kneeling on the floor at her feet, her hands smoothing over her thighs and under her dress, toying with her underwear. Sorn felt a rush of excitement in recognition that she was doing this in public, and a small part of her, that damn sensible part of her brain, thought maybe she was enjoying this more than she should be. But it was Seunghee, and looking up and down her gorgeous legs, all sense went out the window.

“Fucking tease,” Seunghee breathed, closing her eyes.   
Sorn tugged them to her ankles, drawing closer so that Seunghee could feel her warm breath fanning against her pussy, near tauntingly. Seunghee giggled softly as Sorn shuddered a breath, knowing she needed her now. Sorn obeyed, pulling the cloth over her head before she began.    
“Ugh, God…” Seunghee moaned, feeling the first long laps on her clit, Sorn gathering her juice on her tongue. Her head bobbed gently under the sheet, not enough that it was noticeable, but enough that Seunghee had to hold onto her to keep her from moving too much. Her tongue spelled nonsense words on her clit, focusing on places that would make Seunghee gasp and groan.

“Fuck, if you keep doing that I’ll come right now.”

Sorn smiled against Seunghee’s pussy, a burst of confidence running through her, enough so she didn’t even think of the possibility of them getting caught. Her warm tongue moved, sliding against her folds, her lips around her clit. Sorn couldn’t see her, but she knew she was loving it, her plush thighs squeezing around her head. Sorn could feel her, god, could she feel her…her hands wrapped around and cupped Seunghee’s ass, making her yelp out softly in surprise. 

“You’re bold today.”

Sorn didn’t know, but some people eating near them were staring in their general direction.    
Seunghee quickly laughed it off, trying to cover up her heightening arousal by looking at her menu. Her hands gripped the silverware as their waitress approached the table, blissfully unaware of what was going on.   
“Are you just about ready to order?” she asked politely.   
Sorn swallowed the saliva (and Seunghee’s slick) collecting in her mouth and froze, the adrenaline kicking in.   
“N-not yet, we’re both d-deciding, uuhh…”   
Sorn caught Seunghee flicking her eyes down at her from under the table, unamused. 

“Oh, alright. Let me know when you need me,” The waitress said, turning back around and to another table.

Seunghee took a handful of Sorn’s hair and tugged, making the younger girl groan.

“I  _ didn't _ say stop.”

She pressed Sorn’s head deeper between her legs, Sorn’s mouth flush against her, eating her out as good as she could without making a noise, because  _ god  _ did she want to. She was honestly getting wet as well, at the sheer exhibitionism of it all. On her knees, she could feel a dampness on her heels, shifting on her feet to get a little bit of friction. 

Sorn knew when Seunghee came, with her thighs squeezing tight around her head, a quiver running through her whole body. Just as Seunghee was coming down from her high, Sorn kept cleaning up the mess she probably left on the seat, making her gush more with her clit still sensitive. Sorn rose from under the table, eyeing the older woman as she wiped her lips of her essence.    
“Wow babe...you came so fast. That has to be a new record.”   
“Shut up or I won’t return the favor,” Seunghee barked under her breath, still panting.   
Sorn chuckled, feeling a little more cocky than before. “Maybe we should both eat something  _ else  _ now.”

As the waitress returned, Seunghee said nothing, merely sipped her glass of water.

It was then when Sorn’s confidence started to drop. She was in for it now.

After the two had ordered their meals, Seunghee stood and took Sorn’s hand gently...almost deceptively so.

“Baby, wanna come to the bathroom with me for a minute?”

“S-sure…” Sorn replied. 

Seunghee smiled, feeling the sweat on Sorn’s palms.  _ This should be fun. _

The bathroom was a one-stall, typical for a smaller establishment. Sorn had barely closed the door before she was suddenly slammed into it, back up against the wood, Seunghee’s lips on hers. Sorn accepted them with a gasp, hands squirming, trying to find somewhere to grab. They settled on Seunghee’s ass, making the older woman moan into her mouth. She took Sorn’s wrists and flipped the girl around, pinning her hands against her back.

“Thought you’d be able to get me so easily, hm? It’s your turn now, sweetheart.”

Seunghee shoved her hand roughly up Sorn’s skirt, pushing aside panties and thrusting two fingers inside, the wetness dripping from the hilt of her digits letting her know how bothered Sorn had gotten. Seunghee used her other hand to cover Sorn’s mouth, desperate moans muffled.

“That’s it...see how nice it is when you don’t act so cocky? Then again, you always come around eventually. You’ll always listen to your favorite unnie.”

“MMmmm...f-fuck!” Sorn groaned, her whole body twitching. She was gonna come, and Seunghee’s teasing whispers on her neck weren't helping one bit.

“Oh, fuck, Seunghee…”

A hand only left Sorn’s mouth for a moment to give a rough slap on her ass. “Seunghee- _ what? _ ”

“S-S...MMPH! S-Seunghee-unnie…”

“Goooood girl,” Seunghee drawled, curling her fingers up towards a soft, sensitive patch of Sorn’s pussy.

“J-Jesus, fuck!” Sorn’s shoulders arched, Seunghee’s fingers thoroughly soaked as she wiggled them around inside the girl for a while, listening to exasperated gasps.   
Hair a mess, Sorn turned around with flushed cheeks. “You know...as good as that was, our food’s probably cold now.”

“You think I came here for the food? It’s terrible. I just wanted to see you get all nervous in public.”

“So, what you’re saying is you want some chicken takeout for our anniversary?”

“You know me too well.”


End file.
